ReBorn
by foofighta
Summary: Gambit's life in a different light, he is in New Orleans for a period of time & meets a beautiful stranger searching for doctor Xavier...will Remy help her even if it means reliving his past?FEAT. Rogue,Xavier,Logan etc.FINISHED
1. The Morning After

Remy had been ostracized from the X-men after he does something  
terrible, he is living with the pain of his past and is now being  
forced to go back and relive it.  
  
*Its Remy, he's naked, and he meets a hot chick.what's not to love?  
  
~The Morning After "Remy."  
  
Remy awoke at dawn, waken by the rising sun. He shook out his messy brown hair and rubbed his tired eyes. Glancing at the other half of the bed he stood and went into the bathroom. There was a copper haired woman in his bed, her face masked by a fan of long thick locks. Her body lay stretched out under the white sheets, accentuating the curves of her obviously nude figure. Remy stared into the mirror; his brown hair was sticking up all over his head, and light stubble decorated chiseled features, He wondered who she was. Sighing to himself, Remy scratched his head and stepped into the shower. It wasn't uncommon for his to pick up beautiful women when he was drunk, the problem was remembering who they were. Icy water shot out of the showerhead, making Remy tremble slightly. His hangover was slowly dissolving. Last night.what had happened last night? All Remy could remember was a fight, and of course being called a dirty mutant. Burns ran across his wrists, it was best not to use his powers when he was drunk, results could be painful. Remy shut off the spicket and stepped down out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a too small towel, and sopping wet, and stared at the breathtaking figure on the beneath his sheets. Last night.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Remy! Can I top ye'h off?" Adrienne yelled from the bar. It was crowded at Claude's, cigar smoke filled the spacious bar, a local treasure in the heart of New Orleans. "Oui! But only if it' on de'house, though' I am losin' you bus' ness" Remy laughed at his comment, downing another shot of Bourbon. "So boyz, do you want to eh' call it'a quits, o'a let Monsieur LeBeau clean tu out?" Remy's cocky attitude often got him in trouble, especially with Regular Humans, but tonight he had no doubts, no fear, and about a pint of cognac in his system. "eh, calm down monsieur, ye'h a've not won juss yet." Franck, the only other player worth mentioning, was getting annoyed with Gambit's attitude, he really hated losing. "Then sho' ye'h cards!" Remy yelled, he didn't mean to be so loud, but a very attractive women whispered in his ear (something I will not repeat here.)  
  
"Full-House." Franck laid out his cards, praying to his god he would not look like a chump in front of the mutant. "Au secours, you had me'h scared there, but dis Cajun neva loses. Four Aces, monsieur, and I believe that means I win" Remy reached out to collect the cash, smiling smugly to himself. "NoN! Zut! You cheat! Yu'h filthy mutant!" Franck turned over the table, beer bottles smashed on the floor. "Monsieur, you is makin' Remy mad, an' I do not think that is veh'y smart. You take back what ye'h said, an' we can leave in peace." Remy's hands glowed red, ready for battle. "Filthy mutant." Franck shrugged violently and stalked out the door, the bar went back to their business and Remy apologized for the mess.  
  
"Je regrette mademoiselle, Remy is not up to eh' tonight." Remy downed another shot and walked out the door.  
  
He decided to take the back way to get back to his loft. Remy was pissed, sick of being put down for being a mutant, as far as he could tell mutants were better off then normies, he was being punished for being lucky! Here in the deep city of New Orleans it was not so uncommon for a mutants to be, one of the reasons he felt safe here (aside from it being his home.) Remy screamed aloud, dying for a release of his frustrations.  
  
"I thought I e'rd a mutant, and look boyz! S' juss de one we vere lookin' fo!" Remy spun around to the sound of Franck's voice, and shuddered slightly noticing he wasn't alone. At least 4 other thick-necked goons stood behind him. "a've come to teach ye'h a lesson, bout' cheatin' mutant. Les party!" Franck stepped back and the first goon lunged at him, Remy reached for his deck but found them missing "Lookin' for these 'cajun?" Franck held up the cards and laughed, his blonde ponytail swishing behind him. Remy kicked goon-1 hard under his chin, sending his head snapping backwards, he reached for a garbage can lid and charge threw it at goon-2. Goon-2 dodged it sending the fiery lid straight into Goon-3. "oomph" Goon-3 moaned in pain and writhled to the dirty gravel. Goon-4 grabbed a chain and tyed it around Remy's neck, pulling fiercly at Remy's brown locks.  
  
"Fucking mutant scum!" Goon two kicked Remy mercilessly as his arms were pinioned behind him. There was a loud crack, and smoke rose in front of Goon-2's face. "FRANCK! What the fuck?." He yelled, Goon-4 (still choking Remy) pulled Remy aside. "fire? eh' burn it! Burn it!" Goon-4 yelled yanking Remy back towards the smoke. "Burn this!" a husky voice yelled. A stunning woman with flaming red hair seemingly appeared from the smoke, she reached out and clasped her hands onto Goon-2's face. Goon-2 screamed in pain"it burns!" Goon-4 dropped Remy and ran off, Remy attempted to regain composure after being almost choked to death. The smoke woman released her hands from the goon's face, her hair growing increasingly redder. Two large severe burns lay then where her hands were clasped on the man's face. She turned to face a fallen Remy, reaching out to grab his hand, he reluctantly obliged, but felt no pain at her touch. Suddenly Goon-3 awoke from his trash-lid enduced haze and pounced on the fiery beauty, pulled her down beneath him. Remy turned to help but was struck full-force by Franck. Franck shot a sharp roundhouse at Remy's head, inducing the pain from before. However, Remy quickly fired back with several blows and reached up to yank the pony tail from Franck's head. Franck screamed in pain, hair follicles ripped from their roots, he charged at Remy receiving one kick to many, and collapsed in a heap on the street. The mystery woman wrestled with Goon-3, he had pinned her arms down so she could not burn him. Remy reached for his deck and charged up 3 cards, he shot them at the goon, who also collapsed in a pile with Franck. Now it was Remy's turn to be gentleman, he reached out a gloved hand to the woman and helped her stand.  
  
"Obrigado, e'h sorry I suppose I meant merci, you are French no?" The woman asked, her husky voice growing a little lighter in disposition, when she stood she was nearly the same height as Monsieur LeBeau. "oui, but s'okay, heh, anythin' soun's right comin' from a beautiful woman." Remy coolly replied, he was a gentleman with eyes that let you knew he was a bit naughty. The woman blushed red, her hair however changed to a copper tone, he had noticed also.  
  
"Now, mademoiselle, mah'bee you'd like to sh'are ye'h name?"  
  
"My name is Pyralis (Pie-rah-lee), thank you for your help back there." "Remy LeBeau, but e'h you c'an call me'h Gambit. Et non mademoiselle, thank you, I would'ave a'hd it if it weren't for you." Remy reached down and kissed the equisite creature's hand, half afraid of getting his lips burned off none the less. Retracting her slim white hand, and blushing a deeper red, Pyralis cleared her throat.  
  
"Well Monsieur LeBeau, I didn't exactly leave unscathed" she said, motioning to a large slash on her leg, "offer me somewhere to stay and I could clean up, then I assure you I will be in a much better mood." Remy was taken aback by her bluntness, but grinned nevertheless.  
  
"Oui mon chere, I will take ye'h somewhere safe." Remy grabbed her arm lightly and steered her out of the nearly empty alley.  
  
"So, ye'h a mutant non? Tu go mor'a then what I saw back the'r?"  
  
"well, I can turn into smoke, very use-full in crowded places where you need information, I use it to get in undetected, also gives me an edge against opponents, when I am angry I go into a haze, my hair changes color and I can burn anything I touch, but that is only when I am angry. I pride my self on being a skilled fighter and try not to get angry over menial things, it is then when I become dangerous to things I love." Remy looked in awe and described his powers, his origins and why he was in New Orleans. Pyralis mostly listened but laughed a few times, and edged slowly closer to Remy as they spoke  
  
"Forgive me chere, Remy did not realize it wa'hs so cold." Remy swung his large overcoat over Pyralis's broad shoulders. "Dis be chez Remy, haha, we can stay 'ere tonight eh?" Remy led her inside the hall, the warehouse elevator taking them to the loft on the top floor. Remy's apartment was dark, he turned the lights on as they walked inside. Pyralis sat down on the couch in the spacious living room, a Euro-chic-bachelor pad, was the feel of the high-ceilinged home. Remy returned with bandages, and Pyralis sat on the couch. She wore only a black legless leotard, a simple orange belt with a flame design on the buckle and slim chain hanging off it, and black motorcycle boots. Her hair was in a high pontail with escaping face framing pieces that she attempted to pulled back with a black raparound stretch headband. She had mocha eyes with pale skin, and now stunning copper Hair. There was a single beauty mark on her face with latin features that contrasted highly to her fair skin. She was gorgeous and Remy could not keep his eyes off her long athletic arms, and taught tummy. What she lacked in the breast department (a mere small B, however even more appealing to Remy's tastes) she more then made up for with her long shapely legs. Remy sat beside her and grabbed the wounded leg, rubbing a stinging solution over the wound on her thigh he lightly blew it dry. Ever so often looking up into her eyes, which were closed with pain and delight. He then grabbed a turnic and wrapped it tightly around the gash, securing it with a metal fastener. Remy's hands lingered on Pyralis' leg, as he questionably looked up at her. She was far ahead of him and pinned him down on the couch, ignoring the pain of her leg, and planted a delicate kiss on his pale lips, leaving Remy only craving more.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Pyralis." he whispered, smiling at the images running through his head. She had stirred, her long arms stretching out across the sheets and the blanket edging down further along her bare back. She opened her eyes and looked at Remy, obviously confused for a moment, and then she smiled "Remy." she whispered as he hopped into bed next to her, placing her head on his chest. "e'h How come ma'h name soundz so much betta comin' from ya'h mouth?"  
  
*my first X-men fic, though I also do Tekken fic, and if you look at  
those you know I add new chapters like every day, lol, hopefully if I get  
enough positive feedback there will be a chapter two, I have an idea of  
what may happen.  
  
NEWS & NOTES  
  
-okay, don't ask me about Rogue because you will know in do time, however, Pyralis is NOT HER in like another life so don't give me that bull  
  
-yea I know I said a B-cup is small, which it isn't but compared to comic book girls who are fucking triple E's I think I am allowed to call a B small in this story. -its pie-rah-lee as in Pie like apple pie, rah like cheerleaders at a football game and lee.well if you don't know how to say lee you're a dumbass.  
  
-okay so review this and maybe I'll make more -WARNING I do not take criticism very well and flamers will be fucking slaughtered, ha.  
  
-READ MY OTHER FICS!!!  
  
oh yea and I'm not crazy. ( 


	2. ALL ABOARD

* Re-Born * Part. 2  
  
~ "ALL ABOARD"  
  
"I'm half Portuguese and half Greek, I guess you can tell by my name. My mother was Greek, my father a was a Portuguese archeologist, he went to Greece searching for ancient ruins of an early mutant clan called the Erodites, though he was not a mutant,, and he met my mother, a painter, on a dig site there. They fell in love and moved to France but my mother died while giving birth to me. My mother never told but my father assumed we received our powers through her bloodline. I have a brother who still lives in France, Soterios, it means savior. Anyway after my mother died, my father and my brother and I bounced around the globe, moving new places each year, finally we settled back in France, and I went my separate way. I heard about a special school for mutants in the Americas, I had more problems with my.powers, then my brother so I thought I should train myself. When I got here I could not find anyone, and longed for my family in France, so I came here." Pyralis wrapped the sheets tighter around her "that's basically it for me, not to say that things didn't happen along the way, but its best not to talk about that now." Remy smiled, he loved her voice.  
  
"a'h mon chere, Gambit seem to a've forgotton 'is manners, are ye'h hungry?" Remy hopped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of his boxers as he spoke. "Actually, no, I should be going" Pyralis two popped out of the bed and pulled on her undergarments. Remy looked puzzled, he looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Ye'h not staying?" looking quite miserable when he said this.  
  
"Well Remy I had fun, I did, but I told you.I'm on a mission, I am looking for something and I need to find it." She continued getting dressed, trying not to look into the Cajun's eyes.  
  
Gambit stood close to her looking in her eyes, "ye'h don't have to lea've, don' feel like ye'h do, I wan t'yeh teh stay.  
  
"Remy, I need to find Dr. Xavier, he is the most important thing to me right now. That's the reason I'm here in New Orleans, looking for him, right now he is the only one who can help me." She shook Remy off and pulled on a sweater she had in her bag. Not wanting to hurt the boy she turned at the door and smiled at him "I'll write, I promise." Pyralis gave him a quick kiss goodbye and shut the door, leaving Gambit standing alone in his boxers.  
  
********************************  
  
"Xavier.Xavier., where the fuck am I going to find this guy!?!" Pyralis mumbled as she walked to the train station. She needed to get out of New Orleans, he obviously wasn't there. More so she needed to get as far away from Remy LeBeau as possible before she undoubtedly made a huge mistake with him. Sure he was gorgeous and kind, he obviously was crazy about her, but she was here for a reason and she had fallen for that type of boyish charm and only got burned. She was going to find Xavier and his school no matter what it took.  
  
*********************************  
  
Remy stood in awe for five minutes before realizing he was wasting valuable time. He needed to find Pyralis, he needed to kiss her and tell her not to leave. Remy yanked his clothes on pulling the trench coat around his shoulders. But don' ferget what she wan's what she came he'h fo'. Remy slumped into a chair at the thought. He hadn't been to Xavier's in 6 years, since that day, since the day.Remy jumped up again, dammit he needed Pyralis that's for sure, and if that meant digging up old graves then he would just have to deal. But Remy did later admit, it took a lot to make him walk out to that train station.  
  
**********************************  
  
"ALL ABOARD!! ALL ABOARD! LAST TRAIN TO SEATTLE LEAVES IN 20 MINUTES! ALL ABOARD! LAST TRAIN TO SEATTLE!!"  
  
"Listen, jerk off just give me a ticket I don't care where I have to fucking sit, I need a goddamned ticket!" Pyralis slammed her hand down on the counter, she needed to board that train and the ass at the ticket station was giving her a hard time. During her heated discussion however she neglected to remember her powers making her situation most unpleasant. "GIVE ME A GO-DAMNED TICKET, I have the money I have the ID, I need to get to Seattle! So ju-"  
  
"He isn't in Seattle" Pyralis turned around to the grinning face of Remy LeBeau.  
  
"What?!" she glared at him, half pissed, half amused, totally curious.  
  
"I said" Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the line "eh's not in Seattle."  
  
"and you would know? Monsieur." Pyralis had a negative tone in her voice, she was beginning to get annoyed, and of course terribly afraid of what Remy would say next. "Well, uh.chere, I fergot to tell ye'h that I know X'ave'err, n' I can take u te'h em'" Remy looked at the ground, knowing that he had sinned in Pyralis' eyes.  
  
"dammit Remy! You knew? And you didn't have the decency to tell me? You just had to go ahead and fuck me first right? Jesus you could have told me afterwards even! You know how important this is to me." Pyralis was hurt, but still didn't want to turn him away. "Gambit's sorry petit, ah'll be on me'h way" Remy turned to leave, but Pyralis grabbed his arm. "Gambit, you can still help.um, you at least owe me a tour err a guide, yes that's it.I want a guide to Xavier, I don't care what your history is but you are going to take me there and you are going to get me set up there! And uh.that's final!" Pyralis glared hard at him, trying to stay strong in her convictions but losing herself in his eyes. Gambit smiled and agreed.  
  
"and te'h names Gambit petit"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*yay! Chapter two! Haha I am proud to say I got ZILCH in the review department between this & chapter one, however that is my fault because I posted them within mere hours of each other.haha. ANYWAY I hope you like this it continues the story along a bitz. Review this time! Haha.  
  
NEWS & NOTES  
  
-aren't you curious as to why Gambit was kicked out of the mansion? -yes it has 2 do with Rogue.  
  
-yes they will get back to the mansion within the next chapter or 2 (proally 2) -I don't own any marvel stuff, I just own Pyralis and Hanna Voletta (heh heh wondering who she is?!?) -keep reading these -AND READ MY OTHER FIC'S!! 


	3. Fearless

* Re-Born *  
  
Part 3.  
  
~Fearless  
  
Gambit sat in the train, gazing out the window next to his seat.  
  
"Remy? What's the matter?" Pyralis noticed him being distant after agreeing to find Professor Xavier. He had a dazed look on his face like he was coming off a high. "Eh? Non petit, Gambit's fine.juss'a little tired" Gambit yawned, trying to prove his truthfulness, but Pyralis saw right through. "You know." Pyralis shook out her copper mane "everyone makes mistakes, and facing your problems is the only way to make the guilt go away" "Problem. Juss one, in de' form of a woman, de woman who steal dis Cajun's heart." Gambit looked at the ground, signaling that he did not want to go into detail, and Pyralis let it go. She was slightly jealous of this other woman, but did not let it show.  
  
The train drudged on; they slept most of the way. Remy thought about going back, back to the mansion, back to his home of such a long time, back to them, but most of all.back to her.back to Rogue and the life he left behind.  
  
10 hours later the train pulled to a halt in Charlotte, North Carolina. "Jesus Remy, we should have taken a plane." Pyralis grumbled stretching her back as they walked out of the station.  
  
"Trus' my motorbike? On a'h plane? Non chere, trains a'h betta." Remy grabbed her bag and walked over to the freighter cart. "You know what I think? I think that you, Monsieur LeBeau, are scared of planes." "Scared!? Oh' mademoiselle tu a'h makin' a big mistake!" and with that he picked her up and flipped her, tickling mercilessly. People stared at the two obvious mutants, and glared, but Pyralis did not let it ruin their fun. When Gambit finally let her down she was out of breath, panting and laughing as his playful side. "Comeon, lets go get this motorcycle of yours"  
  
"and will that be two doubles or one queen?"  
  
"Two doubles" Pyralis interrupted, giving Gambit a look. "we aren't together" The clerk smiled at that and gave them their key.  
  
"Which bed?" Gambit asked when they reached room 29, "a'h like de purple one." Gambit laughed, the beds were very tacky, much like the rest of the hotel. The two of them flopped down on their beds, inhaling the scent of cleaning supplies and hotel laundry detergent. This was to be their home for the night until they caught the 6am train to Charleston, West Virginia; a little less than a 4 hour ride.  
  
"I'm glad tomorrow's ride isn't as long as this one, 10 hours on a train with you is brutal." Pyralis laughed as Gambit mocked being hurt. "So do you want to talk more about why you are so afraid of doctor Xavier?" she asked incredulously. Gambit shook his head but opened his mouth to speak anyway. "I'm not scared, I just doubt I will be receiving a warm welcome. Lets just say I didn't leave there on good terms, and I doubt I am welcomed back." Gambit looked at the ground once more and Pyralis shut her mouth. She was sick of this metaphoric bull, she wanted to know what happened but didn't want to push him away further.  
  
"I love you.I din't." Gambit's nightmare however was cut short by the sound of a jackhammer roaring outside their hotel window. "Damn cheap hotels" he grumbled as he looked at the clock. "SHIT!" it was 9:17, way past the departure time of their train to Charleston. Gambit flopped back down on the bed as Pyralis began to stir.  
  
"What is that noise? Who the hell runs a jackhammer at 5am?" She moaned.  
  
"not 5am" "What?!?"  
  
"Its 9am" "But the train! "Missed it" "Fuck." Pyralis rubbed her head, getting out of her bed to pull on a pair of plaid sweat-pants with her white wife-beater. "So how long do we have to wait for the next one?" "I don't know, a'h guess Gambit's gunna a've te'h go down te'h de station an' check out de times." Gambit also rolled out of bed to pull on jeans.  
  
"Wait" Pyralis stopped him, grabbing his arm. "What?"  
  
"Well you have your motorcycle right?" "yea. listen chere, I don' really like standin wit' half me pants on, bout' te'h fall over so if ye'h could." "oh yes, sorry" she said, releasing his arm "I was just thinking, well how about we just drive up to New York?"  
  
Remy smiled, and continued pulling up his pants "ye'h sure ye'h aren't scared?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything"  
  
*woohoo! One review, come on people! You guys suck, besides its just about to get really good.  
  
NEWS & NOTES  
  
-Name Correction of original character, her name is Hanna Roslin Voletta (long I know, but you'll see why)  
  
-READ MY OTHER FICS  
  
-REVIEW  
  
-and send me your ideas before I make chapter 4!!! 


	4. Papa

* Re-Born *  
  
Part 4.  
  
~Papa  
  
The roar of the motorcycle no longer bothered Pyralis, she had gotten used to it by now. Gambit had roared through Charleston an hour ago and they were headed towards Pittsburgh. It felt nice to have her arms wrapped around his waist; Remy always liked the feel of a woman's touch. "A'h say bout' eh nutha 15 minutes till' we need to make a pit stop." He yelled over the screeching wheels. Pyralis just hugged him tighter. The time flew by, after all there was nothing to see but farm after farm and Pyralis was more of a city girl herself.  
  
4 hours later they were beginning to see the lights of New York City and they both knew it was time to call it a quits for the night.  
  
"Ye'h be happy te'h know, we're almost there" Gambit said while handing his keys to the Valet guy. "And I was beginning to have fun." She smiled, brushing stray hairs from his face "Always something in the way of those beautiful eyes." Remy blushed as he walked up to the front desk, Pyralis in toe.  
  
"A'h we'd like 2 rooms for te'h night" smiling at Pyralis "preferably the nicest ones ye'h got." The clerk's disgusted look quickly faltered when Remy handed him an extra hundred. "Of course sir, just a moment."  
  
"Well this is a change from a North Carolina hotel" Pyralis chirped as the doorman led she and Remy to their separate rooms.  
  
"yeh, but a change for de better, non?"  
  
"Oui monsieur, definitely a change for the better." She smiled through her lashes, letting him know what was on her mind. "Bon soir." and with that she shut the door to room 365.  
  
"Bonsoir indeed" Remy mused to himself before entering his own room. Once inside he flopped on the bed, rubbing his forehead with grubby hands from the day's journey. He sat up and removed his coat and shirt, taking his boots off as well. He sat there in his jeans and bare feet, thinking about the next day and Pyralis in the next room. Remy lay back on the reddish comforter, looking out of place next to the fancy furniture, before he knew it he was fast asleep.  
  
************************************  
  
Remy's eyes flashed open at the sound of soft knocking on the door. He was ever alert, his nightmare putting him on edge. The knocking continued. "Eh.hold ye'h horses" he moaned, he had a headache and was tired from the drive.  
  
Gambit swung the door open, revealing Pyralis and a bottle of wine. She stood in black lingerie, a lace teddy covered by a silk black robe. In her slim white hands she held two champagne flutes. "May I come in.?" She breathily asked, shaking her hips as she wiggled through the door. Gambit's fatigue soon vanished, as he dimmed the lights and straightened the bed. "I hope you like Mortagnon (More-Tan-non), its my favorite from back home" She commented, noting the wine she had set on the table.  
  
"Nothin' like a'h good French wine" Gambit began to pour, trying to conceal the bulge in his jeans. He sat on the bed next to her, and they sipped silently.  
  
"ah" Gambit began but was cut off.  
  
"Lets just cut the bull, you obviously know why I'm here" glancing at his pants "and I'm not one for cheesy pick up lines."  
  
"As ye'h wish petit." Remy reached for her face, cupping it with his hands and laying a delicate kiss on her lips, Pyralis responded with a more forceful one as they fell back on the sheets.  
  
*******************************  
  
Gambit lay on the cheze lounge by the bed, staring absent-mindedly at Pyralis' sleeping form. His mind drifted as he took a long drag on his cigarette, visions dancing behind his red and black eyes.  
  
~She crossed the room, her reddish mane flowing free behind her the white whisps flying in front of her face. Gambit smiled slightly he lay on the bed, eager anticipation consuming his entire body. This moment was something he had dreamed of in its most entirety, finally proving his love to the goddess before him. But Gambit was also worried, as the woman neared closer to him, her body for once tasting the air around it, without being confined in spandex and other sheaths of protection. "Are you sure?" he whispered as she loomed inches from his face, she nodded. Possibly more eager then he she planted a gentle kiss on his lips, tasting the sweet salt of desire from his lips. "I love you" he whispered, the woman nodded, she knew.~  
  
"You are thinking of her." Pyralis whispered annoyed at Gambit's lack of interest in her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The woman who haunts you, I can see it in your eyes." Pyralis moved off of the bed onto the cheze with him, taking the sheets with her. "You loved her." she whispered tracing his jaw-line, but then abruptly removing her hand "and you still do." Pyralis planted a kiss on his forehead and got up out of the chair, making her way towards the bathroom, grabbing her robe on the way.  
  
"Shit." Gambit grumbled running his fingers through his mess hair, he flopped back on the bed.  
  
The next day wasn't as uncomfortable as Remy had expected, Pyralis was very cool about the whole thing. She did not ask him to explain anything, and soon enough they were in West Chester.  
  
The mansion soon came into view framed by beautiful gardens and a brilliant landscape. Remy pulled into a parking area, he had not been there in nearly 6 years.  
  
Pyralis practically flung herself off of the bike staring at the mansion in awe, her dream was becoming a rapid reality.  
  
A more reluctant Gambit sat on his bike, staring at the tower of guilt in front of him.  
  
"Is she here?" Pyralis asked, taking notice of Gambit's face. He solemnly nodded as he hopped off the bike. Cautiously they made their way up the stone steps. Gambit froze at the door.  
  
"We all make mistakes gambit, and your guilt will not suffice until you face it." She reached out and grabbed his hand, looking deep into his eyes and smiling, a symbol of support.  
  
He nodded and motioned to push the door open, only for it to be opened from the inside  
  
Remy's eyes met with a pair that mirrored his own, the unusual set belonged to a small girl approximately 5 years old, she had a high brown ponytail, chestnut whisps framing her face as if they always flew out.  
  
Remy froze at the sight of her, his back going rigid and legs becoming jello.  
  
She smiled a toothy grin and he regained composure, matching hers with a lopsided grin of his own "bonjour petit" he smiled wider and stooped down to her level, but remembering Pyralis added "we're he'h to see professor Xavier"  
  
"Bon-JOOR? Mister I think ya'h mean Hello, but ah'll get 'em" she turned and yelled as she entered a non-visable part of the hall. "Mama! Theres a handsum May'n in the parlor! He's heyah to see professor Xavier!"  
  
Gambit reached out to shush her, but was stopped himself by Pyralis who had just edged herself in from outside, "What's going on?" she whispered but was interrupted by a distinct southern drawl from the hall  
  
"Hanna, if he wants to see professor Xavier then why are you pulling me." The little girl returned, her palm enveloping a slim gloved hand. That had belonged to a woman. A stunning woman who began at the mane of thick red curls crowned by a mass of white locks towards the front. The only thing not gloved in black and yellow was her stunning face; soft pale features were set in a round yet sharp shape, her green eyes were wide in shock. "Rogue." it came out almost as a whisper. "Remy?" "Papa?"  
  
* thud *  
  
*Hahaha I told you cliff hanger much? LoL, anyway it will most likely take me a WHILE to write the next one seeing as I have to figure out what happens next. Well R & R and start reading my other fics or start reviewing this one!!!  
  
NEWS & NOTES  
  
-the name stays  
  
-the part with the squiggles was a day-dream, a memory from the past.duh  
  
-read my other fics  
  
-review  
  
- ideas? predictions? Feel free to share your.erm. wisdom  
  
that's all for now!  
  
I'm not crazy (. 


	5. Poor Descisions

*authors note.sorry it took so long!!  
  
Re-Born  
  
Part. 5  
  
~Poor Decisions  
  
"Let me in theyah! A'h swear te'h gawd if that stupid Cajun hadn't u'h fainted! I woulda'h killed him wit' ma'h bare hands!"  
  
"Shit" Gambit whispered.  
  
He had begun to rise out of the hospital bed, but had sunk back down when he heard that. "Dere be one angry woman out tere, an' Gambit ain't about te'h greet his maker." He laughed to himself, but the smile slowly fading realizing where he was and what had happened.  
  
"Ahh, Shit again" he mumbled.  
  
He was in the hospital wing, or more so the medical lab, of Xavier's mansion. He was glad to see no one else was around, probably all trying to soothe Rogue. What happened? He tried to piece together fragments of his memory. He was back in the Xmansion that was for sure, and apparently hadn't received a warm welcome. Suddenly the door across the room slid open. Gambit wasn't exactly eagerly awaiting going outside of the hospital, so he turned and faked sleep.  
  
"Gambit you know damn well that I am telepathic.and besides that's the lamest sleep impression I have ever seen." A clear feminine voice said out loud.  
  
Gambit smiled, his face lifting up from its home in the pillow "Jeannie I do b'lieve thas' te'h first time I ever heard ye'h curse." Indeed it was the immaculate Jean Grey, looking polished in her caramel slacks and pristine doctor's coat. Pieces of her flowing red mane escaping the now loose bun she wore, and rimless glasses set down low on her nose.  
  
"Still humor in a time like this?"  
  
"Ye'h here te'h lecture me?" "I think through guilt you have suffered enough, but I cannot say the same for the others." Gambit's head dropped, upset and confused at the same time. "However, some will be very happy to see you." She added. He looked up at her with his trademark grin.  
  
"Eh' I don't think I wanna get up jus yet." "Okay, but please can I bring in the angry redhead in the hall? She seems to think we are a cult of sorts." Gambit nodded and Jean left. Pyralis flung herself through the door with a million questions, but when she saw his drawn face she shut herself back up.  
  
"Just tell me straight, because I can handle it, but what the hell is going on?" She looked down into his eyes, situating herself on top of his bed.  
  
"Rogue, thas te'h woman, te'h woman I told ye'h about. She got pregnant, Gambit was scared.I knew I wasn't gunna be de best father, Remy was no dad, I was a playboy who fell in love, and fell in love with de forbidden love. Rogue can't be touched, ye'h cant touch her skin to skin, and te'h have a baby wit de woman I love an' neva be able te'h touch her? Touch her if she survived long enuff' te'h see me'h. Non mademoiselle, I couldn't do it, I was scared, that baby did not need Gambit genes, non, Gambit was no papa, he was a filthy coward and plagued wit guilt. So I did, what I dought was best.I ran, I stayed away. And not a day went by were Gambit didn't try te'h go back." Gambit hung his head low, a lone tear sliding down his face. "and dat was her.ma fille and she looked jus like me, just like dis swamp rat." Pyralis had wrapped her arms around him now, she was smoothing his hair, instincts from playing mother in her household.  
  
"Ye'h did what you thought was right, it wasn't.but ye'h came back" She kissed him softly and went out into the hall. Gambit looked on, deciding whether she was still trying to get him in bed.the less wimpy him kicking back into gear.  
  
* Remy *  
  
"what?" the voice ran through his head. *Remy, you need to come out. *  
  
"why?"  
  
* because you aren't ill, you are just evading the truth, Doesn't Rogue deserve the truth? Doesn't Aimee deserve the truth? *  
  
"Aimee?" Gambit smiled, she still loved him "A French name"  
  
* Gambit.we all deserve an explanation. Please come and talk. *  
  
"Does she know who I am?"  
  
* .*  
  
"Does she love me'h as much as a'h love her?"  
  
* .*  
  
~Hey!!! I got 3 reviews in a day, that brings the total number of people who read this to....FIVE!!!! YEEHAW!!!! LoL actually I think it might only be four, but whatever screw you if you read and don't review ye'h meanie. I am so glad you all loved my little cliffhanger! It made me feel cool.haha sorry this chapter isn't long, I have had all these finals and not enough time to write, but now that I am on summer vaca I should have plenty of time!  
  
NEWS & NOTES  
  
-New Name! (incase you are dumb and didn't notice it in the text) Remy and Rogue's daughter's name is NOT Hanna Roslin Voletta but Aimee instead. (it's the pretty version of Amy) it is a French name and it flowed better with LeBeau then Hanna, besides it relates more to Aimee then Hanna did as far as meanings.(Hanna means life and Aimee means beloved one)  
  
-none of you are reviewing my other fic! I know I can tell, but please do it isn't like weirdo anime bologna and actually I just used those characters becuz I know that sketches of those guys are hot, lol, so started reading it!  
  
-REVIEW THIS FIC!!!!  
  
- oh yea and look out right after this fic (which is almost over) look out for another one starring Aimee and her life in the future.it will get interesting and I will tell you more after this fic ends.  
  
-no Pyralis and Remy are not hooking up  
  
- and yes Remy did faint JadeoBlue!  
  
- look out for the next one real soon  
  
- and yea I don't know why the title (Re-Born duh) is what it is it doesn't make much sense, and then again neither do any of the chapter titles so yea. I suck with titles.ciao!  
  
~the *not insane* foo 


	6. Fight

Re-Born  
  
Part 6  
  
fight  
  
The door creaked open slowly.  
  
Remy, clad in blue scrub pants and his bare flesh, stepped out of the medical lab for the first time since arrival in the Xmansion. He sighed low when he realized Rogue wasn't waiting outside to slit his throat, or more likely drain his powers and use his deep-rooted self-hatred against him.  
  
Storm sat asleep, slumped down in a chair, and Remy wondered if it was her who scared Pyralis off. She stirred at the sound of his bare feet padding across the wooden floorboards. Storm's ever-alert eyes flashed open, as she looked up into Gambit's lopsided grin. "Remy!" she flung herself, very uncharacteristically, onto his chest. Enclosing his torso in a tight embrace, her eyes moist with unshed tears.  
  
"Hey stormy," He whispered into her hair, only to receive a quick jolt of electricity.  
  
"Don't call me that" she smiled, Remy wondered why he was seemingly receiving such a warm welcome from the women but decided to go with it anyway.  
  
"Ye'h been out here te'h whole time?" He asked, eyes questioningly probing hers.  
  
"Don't take my warmth as a sign of forgiveness Gambit, we are all upset with you" She frowned, but an understanding storm followed "But the goddess has answered my prayers by letting me see your beautiful face again.not that it hasn't shown through Aimee"  
  
Remy smiled inspite of his shame, and looked again down into Storms blue eyes, he always could count on her. Remy kissed her forehead and walked farther down the hall, even after all those years he still knew the mansion like the back of his hand. He stopped at the window, looking out at the lawn. His heart fluttered at the sight of his daughter's chestnut ponytail bobbing along with a few other children. He strained to hear the words.  
  
"Gimme back my ball you stupid girl." An older raven-haired boy growled at Gambit's young daughter.  
  
"Zeke she's not a girl! Girls are pretty, and she's got those ugly monster eyes" A pudgier one laughed trying to snatch the ball back from the little girl. Aimee frowned her grip tighting on the ball and her mini-muscles tightening as she fought to fight off the tears. But Remy couldn't witness her response to the adolescent cruelty, no, the sound of a cold growl made him turn from the scene.  
  
"Don't ya'h even think about goin near her Cajun'" Rogue's beautiful face was red with anger, her fists clenched and her curls in a frizzy disarray "She ain't been tainted by people like you so far, and a'h ain't about te'h let it happen now." Remy slowly turned, he was upset naturally at the horrible state the love of his life was in, but a flash of red hot anger seared through him from her last statement people like me? He thought, angry at the accusation that even now he was unfit for his daughter. Rogue seemed to read his mind "Yes Gambit," She growled addressing him for the first time by a true name "People like you, People who leave their wives pregnant and don't botha'h to write or call or even send a birthday card. People like ya'h who act out of complete selfishness and leave, without even thinkin' about how it might affect the people they supposedly love.people like you Remy LeBeau!" She was crying now, her emotions running wild, Remy just stood there, mouth hanging ajar, to shamed and disappointed in himself to say anything in his defense. He reached out to touch her arm, nut she slapped him away "Don't ya'h dare touch me ya'h filthy bastard!" He recoiled and she sobbed harder, her gloves soaked from the downpour of tears. He reached out again slower this time and she gave in, coming closer for an embrace. Someone to hold her while she sobbed, his only way of comfort and unspoken apology. She drew shakily closer to his body. Having to be ever careful of her mutant powers she noted his bare chest as she reached her gloved body in for an embrace.  
  
A chilling voice rang out from the shadows "a'h thought the lady told ye'h not to touch her, don't tell me the Cajun needs a lesson in how to treat a woman!" a large animal cry rang out as Remy felt himself flung to the ground. A huge body crushing him and blocking his view. Remy heard Rogue scream. Remy recognized the scent of sweat and barbeque sauce and looked up to facing the angry glare of Wolverine. Logan strattled the Cajun, his metal claws shooting out of his knuckles with rapid speed, and raised one hair covered arm, ready to slice open Gambit's handsome face. "Hai!" another voice, at first Gambit presumed to Rogue's, rang out and Wolverine was flung off of Gambit. Gambit rolled out of the way, his eyes lighting up at the sight before him.  
  
Wolverine lay flat on his back, a pair of boot encased feet creating an unusually strong pressure on his chest, and an upside lamp leaning dangerously close to his adams apple. His eyes were frozen cold, not scared, more blank, an angry shock took over his body.  
  
"Don't ya'h hurt ma'h daddy Logan," The small child bore her red eyes into his blue firmly holding the pointed lamp "a'h love ya'h. but believe me'h when a'h say that a'h will slice ye'h from gullet te'h navel, without thinking twice"  
  
~bruhaha, I love that little girl.I know this one was fast but I got a bunch of reviews and I felt all happy (yea for some reason they aren't showing up on the site, only in my email..weird) so I decided to give you guys a little adolescent violence.beware the story is coming to an end so review read and recommend before its to late!  
  
NEWS & NOTES  
  
-yes.finally this name is official  
  
-okay, as for the confusion with Pyralis, "why doesn't she seem to be a major role anymore? We liked her!" Bottom line, she reminded Remy of Rogue and he was using her as his fantasy Rogue, she realized this and decided that he would never love her as she truly loved him.blahdi blah now she is less intent on men and more intent on getting out there and really becoming an Xman  
  
-sorry if you love Wolverine but u know how protective he gets and how much he hates Remy, he wont get bashed to badly.  
  
-REVIEW!!!!!I haven't had a single flamer! HELL YEA!!!!!  
  
- read my other fic (I know some of you have been..danke) but its not as cool as this one and I haven't updated it in a while  
  
-da foo 


	7. Passion

~Haha 2 in one night! You go girl! Lol  
  
Re-Born  
  
Part 7.  
  
Passion  
  
"Aimée let go of Logan.NOW" Rogue had a firmness in her voice, a motherly tone she had developed over the years.  
  
Aimée still stood strong atop of Logan. "Not 'till he apologizes" she said loudly motioning towards Logan, her voice to sounding strong in its convictions "Papa din't do nuthin to Logan."  
  
"Dammit Aimée stop callin' him that" Rogue had sunk down on her knees, silently pleading with her daughter to leave the room.  
  
"But that's what he is Rogue" The professor had wheeled in, Jean, Storm, and Scott in toe "Gambit is Aimée's father" The professor rolled over to Aimée and her position above Logan "let Logan go, he was trying to protect your mother." She backed away, dropping her weapon loudly on the floor, staring at the ground. Logan roughly got up, he rubbed Aimée's tiny head, "s'okay little one, didn't mean no harm." He was calm to little girl when he spoke, but shot Gambit a menacing glare. Logan stood and walked over to Rogue and touched her arm "That girl's got some bite to her" he gruffed. Jean in turn grabbed Logan's arm and walked with him out of the room, making sure he kept a level head and did not try to harm Gambit once again.  
  
Gambit had sat up by then, he propped himself up on his forearms, afraid to stand, afraid to move. Gambit wasn't one to be a coward, but he did not want to frighten the child or further feed into Rogue's obvious emotional state.  
  
Finally getting the courage to speak Gambit asked a question that was plaguing his mind "Uh, Professor? Where's Pyralis?"  
  
"Oh that's great, go find your whore and sleep with her! That'll take ya'h mind off of your problems" Rogue huffed, an angry tidal wave ripping through her.  
  
"Rogue not in front of the child" Storm stepped in "He did not mean it that way"  
  
"What? He din't mean like that it 'cause ya'h don't want him t'mean it? What's the mat'a storm? Afraid he's shacking up with some otha' woman so your pathetic dream of becoming his leading lady will never come true? Well news flash! He doesn't want ya'h! He'd rather leave behind his family and get his jollies from a younger, bouncy bimbo who's great at sucking cock!" Rogue viciously snapped at Storm. But Storm put on a brave face and reached for Aimée.  
  
"I am taking the child away from this." Gambit reached out to storm, trying to comfort her after Rogue's brutal attack, but she was beyond comfort, all that mattered to her then was getting Aimée the hell out of there before they both really blew a gasket.  
  
"No!!" Aimée screeched kicking hard at Storm "Ro' don't make me go! No! mama!!" but the screaming dwindled as Storm carried her outside and shut the door, Scott following. Rogue was left standing at the window, looking at the ground; Remy propped up on the floor, pulling himself into a standing position and contemplating where he should have stepped in; and the professor, fingertips pressed together, sitting in his chair, eyes locked on both of them.  
  
"We are going to discuss this, and we are going to discuss it now. I will no longer let this fight disrupt my institution and the safety of that child."  
  
"It would be fine if he had never of come back!" Rogue threw up her hands in disgust and walked to the door, but the professor mentally locked them.  
  
"Rogue please." Remy started, but knowing what she would say before she would even say it "Gambit just wants."  
  
"Well ya'h know what? I don't give a fuck what Gambit wants, because he sure never cared what I wanted!" Rogue's eyes flooded with tears as she ripped to door from its hinges and ran out, Gambit looked at the professor, his own unshed tears watering his unusual eyes and walked out the other door. The professor rubbed his temples furiously, and received a mental message from Jean. 'Duty calls' he quipped as he floated down to the danger room.  
  
Rogue walked into her and Aimée's room, finding Aimée lying on her bed. She sat up when Rogue closed the door, and Rogue was forced to look deep into Remy's eyes.  
  
"Mama." Aimée reached out and rugged her, Rogue cradling her in her arms, stroking her auburn hair.  
  
"shhh Baby" she whispered, trying to soothe her child. After a few minutes Aimée sat up and looked at her mother.  
  
"go" she simply said, and got up to go in her own bed. It alarmed Rogue sometimes, her daughter's maturity level, but she listened and headed for the door.  
  
Remy climbed into bed, he had put a shirt on because of the cold chill that the Xmansion got during the night. Hw lay on the blue sheets of an extra room in the mansion, his head racing with images of Rogue and their past together. He smiled to himself and fell asleep, dreaming dreams of what his happy family could be.  
  
Remy lazily awoke to the stroke across his cheek. A long delicate finger traced his jaw, as a warm curvy body pressed into his side. He fully opened his eyes to Rogue on top of him, her head laying on his chest, her body rising and falling with each breath he took.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Shh" she hushed him and kissed his chest. "I never meant to hurt you"  
  
"I know" she whispered, her facing looming dangerously close to his.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked a slight shiver running down his spine.  
  
"What I have waited to do since the minute you came back." And with that she leaned down and kissed him, hard, her lips enveloping his passion dissolving both freewill and logic. The only thing left being the desire for each other. Skin against skin, their bodies forming one.  
  
~haha, no that's not the end.though it probably would have been good one, but it doesn't fit into the Aimée series very well. Special thanks to Fleurdelys for the help with the accent on Aimée's name, it looks a lot better!  
  
NEWS AND NOTES  
  
-where the hell is Pyralis?? Haha, wish I knew  
  
-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
-the next chapter will probably be the last one *sob  
  
- omg, I wrote 2 chapters in one night.whoa  
  
- any ideas for the Aimée series please send away, your.erm.genius.is appreciated!  
  
-im tired its late and there is no other news, but send me what you think will happen next! I need all the help I can get writing the next chapter!! Haha  
  
remember.the 3 R's  
  
*Read  
  
*Review  
  
*Recommend (to others who will read and review)  
  
CIAO!!!  
  
!FooFighta! 


	8. Resolutions

Reborn Part. 8 Resolutions  
  
Remy collapsed and slid off the bed, his unconscious body landing on the floor. Rogue's head snapped back, her mind racing with thoughts and experiences. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head a bright light flashing in the room. Rogue's slim fingers stretched painfully, the sheets she gripped beneath her bursting into flames. Remy still lye unconscious on the floor as the bed erupted in flames around them. Rogue passing out at the exertion. The alarm in the mansion went off, Xmen racing into the spacious bedroom. Wolverine threw himself through the flames, scooping up an unconscious Rogue as Iceman attempted to stop the fire with Storm. Remy still lay in the flames, unbeknownst to the rescuers. Aimée saw her unconscious father and flung herself into the blaze. Jean screamed and mentally lifted Remy, Aimée clinging to his body. The fire dimmed as they landed safely, Rogue already being wheeled by Hank into the hospital ward with Jean racing behind him, another gurney in her grip.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Logan yelled, his emotions getting the best of him. "Not sure.get the child" Jean yelled back, her heart racing as they entered the lab.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she asked hank, shooing the others from the room containing the unconscious lovers.  
  
"she kissed him Jean, I think we must assume this point blank."  
  
"Well then they will awake soon, Remy probably later on because of his drainage"  
  
"No something different happened, Rogue is more unstable then she should be.something hit her.hard" "Well Remy could slip even farther from smoke inhalation so lets deal with that first.."  
  
"Right" hank whispered staring at Rogue, medical questions plaguing his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Will someone please tell me why she decided to kiss the bastard?" Logan paced furiously throughout the room.  
  
"Calm yourself Logan we all have many questions.questions in particular on what affect this will have on our young lovers." The professor was sitting at the end of the long wooden table, Scott on his side.  
  
"I don't mean to sound crazy, but I have been here for 2 days and not a single one of you has talked to me straight.so I think I deserve at least a little bit of an explanation about what the hell just happened in there!" Pyralis was sitting in a chair, losing composure under the bright lights.  
  
"Shut up for a minute will ye'h?!" Logan growled at her, showing his distaste for her infatuation with Gambit.  
  
"No I will not shut up you over grown fur-ball! I want to know what that crazy Texan whore did to Gambit and I want to know now!!" Pyralis was raving mad.  
  
"Mississippian" a small voice whispered from the end of the room. "Don't call Rogue a whore! She is a hell of a lot better then him the filthy swamp rat, sleeping around like he's some kind of a Casanova, not even having the balls to stay around for his kid! The filthy coward!" Wolverine shot back.  
  
"He's not a coward" the voice yelled, getting steadily louder.  
  
"Oh you! Don't you even start! I can see the way you look at her! The way you look at all these women! Don't even try to hide your inner lust! What's the matter fuzz-face? The friend card not working?!?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Aimée yelled from the corner of the room, she was sick of being ignored, she might have been 5 but she was still Rogue and Remy's daughter, and she still had an explosive attitude of her own "That's my family in there! The only one a'h got! And I wanna know what happened and a'h wanna see ma'h daddy! Whoever the heck that may be!!" The room soon erupted in shouts, everyone arguing over everything imaginable. The professor sat in his chair and watched as Scott tried to pin down Logan who was yelling and slashing at Pyralis furiously. Jubilee's hands were blazing as Pyralis ranted more, Storm had been trying to calm the room down and Bobby (Drake, i.e. Iceman) picked up little Aimée and tried to take her out of the room. Suddenly Aimée's hands lit up and she swung at Bobby, who was suddenly pinned to the wall, a shield of ice covering his entire body. Her little fists scrunched up, but relaxed after realizing what she had done. The commotion stopped and the room just stared. Transfixed on the child.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
'Jean its madness in here'  
  
'what's going on?'  
  
'we have discovered her power'  
  
'professor?!'  
  
'it is more dangerous then we could have imagined'  
  
'should we lock her down? Ability emerging at such a young age.most likely triggered by extreme emotion'  
  
'I will not send a 5 year old into lock down, luckily we have thawed Bobby out.'  
  
'she will not be happy if she sees her mother'  
  
'then she will not, we have all calmed here.I will send jubilee and storm to be with her'  
  
'professor.I suggest we move Logan and Pyralis, I can sense their conflict'  
  
'conflict or sexual tension Jean?'  
  
'Professor.Wolverine's affection does not wane from Rogue'  
  
'Or moreso yourself'  
  
'I do not wish to discuss that creature Pyralis and her manipulating Logan from a happy life'  
  
'Jean.'  
  
'Gambit stirs professor, please assume order out there for his departure'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ "So do you wanna play a board game?" Jubilee asked, lying on her stomach on the couch in the lounge. Aimée shook her head, she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Jube.they don't call 'em bored games fer' nuthin'" Aimée she quipped.  
  
"Well isn't someone touchy" Jubilee shot back, annoyed at the young girl's attitude.  
  
"Jubilation." Storm warned her younger commrad, she often disregarded peoples feelings.  
  
"I would like to be alone" Aimée stated in an alarmingly grow up voice, and exited the room. She walked down the hall and sat in a chair outside the medical lab, her head buried in her knees.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ "eh?" Gambit coughed, his body racking with pain and an empty feeling he could not hack.  
  
"Shhh Gambit lay back down" Jean was over him, checking his vitals.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think you know damn well what happened" Jean shook her head "I cannot believe you were so reckless as to kiss her Gambit" "as ye'h husband put it.Gambit lets 'is passion run 'is mind" he laid back, still coughing "is she okay?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie, she hasn't roused, Hank is in there now.in-fact I should join him. You are okay.besides I think you should go check on your daughter"  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Remy looked out of the glass door. Aimée sat in one of the comfortable chairs the professor decorated his mansion with. Her head hung low, her hair wild and disheveled, and her demeanor tired and glum. He stepped out of the hospital bed for the second time.  
  
"Hello." he smiled sitting down next to the sad little girl, she looked up at him and returned a weak smile. "I don' think we 'ave been properly introduced.my name's Remy"  
  
She looked up, a broader grin stretching across her tiny face.  
  
"a'h think ya'h mean Bon-joor" Remy laughed in response to her giggle.  
  
"Thas right.I don't suppose ye'h momma taught ye'h French?" Aimée shook her head no "Non? Well it be a beautiful language, not as beautiful as you of course.but nonetheless" She smiled again, shifting her position onto his lap.  
  
"A'h know who ya'h are" She said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Ye'h do?"  
  
"You're momma's prince charmin'" she said her identical eyes looking up into his.  
  
"non, petit, not no mo', ye'h mommas moved on"  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" she asked, looking down again to hid her tears. Gambit squeezed her closer.  
  
"Stay close petit.I won' let ye'h momma die" he kissed her forehead, and let her loose a little bit. Gambit bent down in front of her, a lopsided grin covering his unsteady heart.  
  
"Now.what can dis ole' Cajun do to make a pretty girl like ye'hself smile?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Professor." Hank cleared his throat as Professor Xavier and Jean entered Rogue's area of the room "I want to be blunt.I do not think that Rogue will survive the night. Gambit had severe mental damage and pain, when she took his feelings and memories into her mind.it seemed to shut down. She could not control his emotions as well as her own his pain was to great for her to bear and." Hank sniffed loudly, clearing his throat again "She had a breakdown, her brain is shutting off signals and her body is slowly going comatose.I don't know when she will rouse, but when she does she will be lethal and dangerous.liable to kill anything in her path. The combination of she and Gambit's abilities will have disastrous results." But the Professor smiled.  
  
"You underestimate her Hank.she will not leave her child"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"okay ye'h ready?" Gambit smiled as he placed the banana on top of his nose. Aimée looked up from her picture to watch her father engage in the feat. He balanced the banana tip perfectly on his nose as he stood on one foot.and hopped, laughing as it fell off onto the ground. Aimée giggled also, her mood had lightened after spending time with Gambit. "So? what now? Cards? A'h play a mean Gold Fish" he was eager to spend time with his little girl, trying to erase his guilt for leaving her.  
  
"umm" Aimée began but was cut off by the professor.  
  
"Aimée? Come with me.it's time to see your mother" Aimee stood, clutching the professor's hand. She began to walk with him, and Gambit's light burnt out. Suddenly Aimée turned around.  
  
"Papa!" she yelled and hugged him hard, not wanting to let go for fear that he would not be there when she got back. She bent and grabbed her picture handing it to Gambit. Aimée hugged him once last time, kissing his cheek and whispering something into his ear.before she turned to rejoin the professor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aimée entered the glass room, her mother lying unconscious on a hospital bed. She reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers tight. Gambit watched from the lobby as Wolverine appeared behind Aimée, squeezing her shoulder tight while watching Rogue. Rogue's eyes fluttered open and Aimée smiled, Logan brushing her lips quickly. Gambit's heart melted.he realized the truth. Aimée did not need him, she had a family already and he had nothing to offer. Gambit put on his jacket and walked out the door, he ran to the parking lot and hopped on his bike. Starting the engine as he unfolded the picture his daughter had drew him. -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aimée's head snapped up at the sound of a roaring engine, she dropped her mother's hand and ran out of the room, her bare feet smacking the wooden floorboards loudly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy had taken off, he was circling the front door when Aimée popped outside. Her face streaked with tears, her screams for Gambit to turn around faded out by the roar of the motorcycle. Gambit turned to face his child over his shoulder, his eyes were blurred with tears and he smiled his lopsided grin, accelerating out of the mansion and once again out of Aimée's life.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Remy road down and out of he mansion grounds, his heart telling him to hop off and run back, but something was paralyzing him.a fear.fear had him walled out of a life, out of love, and he knew then that he would never be whole. So he lit a cigarette and pulled on the clutch, taking off into his future.leaving his past behind in a curl of smoke and dust.  
  
~The End  
  
by Foo 


	9. Foo's Insane Ramblings

INSANE RAMBLINGS FROM THE AUTHOR  
  
~so I finished it, finally! And the ending was sad.well I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it really was a great thing to write. I will probably keep this story up for a while so innocent newcomers to FFN can read and maybe I will achieve my lifelong goal of more than 10 reviews.lol! Anyway, I have decided to answer your silly questions here and create an epilogue for those who have felt cheated by my short ending (it was late what do you expect!?) anyway.enjoy and I hope now your satisfied and if your not leave your email on your review and I will personally answer your questions  
  
Answers to the most frequent questions  
  
-no Wolverine did not kiss Aimée in the end by the bed, he kissed Rogue.DUH  
  
-no I am not telling you what Aimée drew Remy, be creative and guess  
  
-I have no idea whether Pyralis left or not.you can decide  
  
-yes you will have to figure out on your own what Aimée's power is you dolt, its not really that hard to guess at  
  
-yes Gambit will come back, but in Aimée's story  
  
-yes the reborn fic is over  
  
-NO I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT IS CALLED REBORN  
  
honestly you people are dim.but I still love you!  
  
any questions? Email me at amber9000@comcast.net  
  
oh, and I almost forgot my cheesy ad campaign..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The story of Gambit and Rogue's daughter has arrived!!  
  
SUMMARY  
  
~12 years after the last chapter of ReBorn. Aimée,17, is the spiting image of her pere Gambit and has an attitude to match. She has dealt with her life minus her dad, but when tragedy strikes her mother Rogue, is he the only one who can help?  
  
it is posted! READ READ READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
and you.you mean readers, I expect reviews this time!  
  
-the Foo 


End file.
